


Just Glad To Survive The Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sleep, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were glad that the day was over, & everything worked out okay?, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Just Glad To Survive The Day:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were glad that the day was over, & everything worked out okay?, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“God, I was so worried about you, til you called me, I was just glad that you survived the day, & I got there in time, & I was able to cover you, Like you covered me”, Commander Steve McGarrett said to his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they got into their bed that evening after the day from hell that they had.

“I am glad that I got to survived it too”, The Blond said, as he burrowed closer to his lover. It was just felt right to be doing this, & he is planning on doing this for their rest of his life. Danny looked over at his hunky man, & said this to him.

“Thanks for coming like you did, Babe, You really saved my ass today, Also, I was able to do what I needed to do, So I could put the past to rest”, The Former Seal kissed him, & said this to the shorter man.

“Anything for you, Danno, I knew how much this case was so important to you, Especially being protective of Makino, & making sure he lived through today”, The Five-O Commander said, as he gave him a passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss, & the loudmouth detective said with certainty, & without hesitation, “I love you”, Steve just smiled back, & said, “I love you too”, & they fell asleep in each other’s arms, as they forget the horrible day that they had.

The End.


End file.
